¡Dejame estar contigo!
by BIAK
Summary: /Pridewin, Royai, Edowin/ ¿Que pasaría si por esos azares del destino, el homunculo de Ed, Pride, de Bluebird's Illusion se enamorada de Winry? ¿si Pride intentara reemplazar a Ed, ante sus conocidos, bajo las malas influencias de Envy?
1. Verte hoy de nuevo

_**Holis!!!!!! Esto bueno, yo quiero, esta vez, escribir algo especial, algo raro, algo nuevo: Pride... **_

_**• La dedicatoria de este cap no la diré porque estoy segura de que, la persona en quien pensaba al escribirlo no lo leerá...**_

_**• Si, también habrá Royai, Pride edoXwinry Edowin... (y lo que se me ocurra en el camino XDDDDD)**_

_**• Tendrás sus dosis de humor y de tristeza…**_

_**• Será un extraña combinación entre el anime, el manga y el juego de BBI… más mi ingenio n.n .Todo esto parte después de la peli… por esta razón Ed y Al no aparecen en el primer cap.… Pero saldrán varios personajes de FMA**_

**_•Ok, si, ya lo elimino, seee, sé que es un asco total lo que escribo _**

_**1.-Verte hoy de nuevo…**_

---------♪♪♪ ♪-----------

"Cuando abrí mis ojos por primera vez…--pensó un chico de largos cabellos rubios sueltos, de ojos color miel, pero sin resplandor ni brillo alguno en estos… tranquilo, de estatura algo baja y de un símbolo prohibido en el brazo izquierdo; cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una vieja capa,--… sentí como si algo muy importante para mí se hubiese perdido para siempre… para nunca más recuperarlo…--sus ojos, de pronto, bajaron hasta el suelo en su mirar ante tales recuerdos: podía ver claramente los pasos de su superior caminando ante él.--… de eso hace ya mucho tiempo"

Las hojas de los árboles pardas y amarillentas, antes de color verdoso vivo, ahora caían copiosamente al suelo, elevadas sutilmente por la suave brisa otoñal, se desplomaban tras los pasos de ambos homúnculos: mientras que Envy se sentó sobre una gran rama del árbol del cual caían las hojas, él optó por sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco…

-¡Hey Pride!—Envy chispeó los dedos ante los ojos del rubio para que, al parecer, saliera de su trance --¿Hay alguien allí?

Parpadearon sus ojos ante el chasquido de su acompañante

-¡Ah! Envy…--reaccionó a su llamado.--¿Qué quieres?

-Creía que te habías dormido… con los ojos abiertos—Envy sonrió malicioso.

-Solo estaba viendo eso…--Pride indicó con la mirada a la pequeña ave azul que se posaba sobre una de las ramas del árbol que estaba frente a ellos: este movía su cabeza de manera graciosa… y cantaba de manera armoniosa… una canción… que parecía ser solo para mí… "¿sólo para mí?" Pensó el ojimiel; reaccionó ante sus propios pensamientos "¿Cómo podía ser posible que esa pequeña ave me estuviese cantando a mí?..."

-Sí que estás chiflado…--Envy movió su cabeza en signo de negación— ¿por qué habrás salido tan… tan?—se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, mientras seguía negando con esta

Pride movió la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender lo que él me decía…

-Olvídalo…--dijo al fin, dándole la espalda y subiendo nuevamente la árbol para tomar un siesta el la rama más cómoda de este.

---------♪♪♪ ♪----------- 

-¿Qué estás haciendo, ochibi Pride?—Envy observó los escritos de su acompañante en unas hojas de papel que llevaba desde que salieron de casa…

"Es extraño" reflexionó Pride "él siempre suele llamarme ochibi todo el tiempo… desde que recuerdos tengo…"

-Le escribo a papá…--contestó sin dejar de escribir en las hojas… hasta que se detuvo ante una duda que invadió su mente.--¡Hey Envy!—lo llamó para que le prestara atención.--las palabras "vacaciones" se escribe con "v" y "también" con "b"?

-Psss, no sé—concluyó sin pensar mucho… y sin mirarlo a la cara—mira: lo escribes de las dos formas… y con la que se vea mejor lo dejas ¿OK?—sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo: Pride debía admitir que a veces, aquella sonrisita de Envy le provocaba pesadillas. —Por cierto¿qué le escribes a "Padre"?

-Padre me dijo: "Quiero que me escribas todo lo que tú y Envy hagan durante su viaje a Central"—hizo una pausa para recordar lo siguiente—"Estoy seguro de que ese hijo mío Envy perderá el tiempo haciendo sufrir a algunos humanos antes que cumplir la misión… de ser así, escríbelo también en cartas largas…--y luego bajó la voz, recordando algo…--"Pero si Envy te pregunta, no le digas lo que te he dicho" UPS…

-Se nota que te hace falta mucho por aprender en la vida…--Envy bajó la mirada… para luego alzarla con malicia pura… y dispuesto a romperle la cara

---------♪♪♪ ♪-----------

-¡Muchas gracias Sra. Gracia!—Winry Rockbell estaba parada frente a la puerta de la casa de los Huges, mientras platicaba con la Sra. Gracia—Gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo.

-Descuida, mujer, no ha sido nada—Gracia sonrió, mientras hablaba de manera modesta por el trabajo que era muy agradecido por la mujer rubia que tenía frente a ella, de unos veintidós años de edad aproximadamente. —Ve tranquila al mercado, pero escucha: Vuelve antes del anochecer, he oído que en el callejón se han cometido varios asaltos.

-Lo tendré presente—Winry se dio media vuelta y cruzó por la calle, no sin antes voltear su rostro por última vez para sonreírle a la mujer que igualmente sonreía como ella.--¡Adiós!—se despidió, agitando su mano en despedida

La señora Gracia entró a su casa después de cerrar la puerta, quedándose ella sola en el recibidor, donde en un estante, podía verse claramente la vieja fotografía que siempre estaba limpia, aunque en toda la casa hubiese un pequeño rastro de polvo en ella, solo aquel portarretratos siempre se conservaba sin rastro de polvo: aquel que llevaba la fotografía del difunto Sr. Huges, junto que el que pronto sería nombrado fuhrer.

"Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá pasado ya…" pesó la mujer de cabellos blancos "¿ocho años quizás?" Luego su mirada se posó el portarretratos que se encontraba casi al final del estante: en él podía verse la imagen de ella misma junto a su hija Elysia de diez años"

"Es muy difícil ser madre soltera" pensó ella "Es difícil no vivir con un padre/marido, salir sola adelante sin él" pensó, Quizás estas reflexiones no eran solamente hechas por la vida que había vivido junto a su hija en los últimos años… si no por la vida de la joven que acababa de irse al mercado…

---------♪♪♪ ♪-----------

Szcheska se había encontrado con Winry en el mercado, por lo que ambas se acompañaron en la compra de lo víveres mientras aprovechaban el tiempo para charlar sobre sus vidas, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo sin que se viesen

-Por cierto…-Szcheska se detuvo junto con Winry en el puesto de manzanas del mercado, mientras la última compraba algunas de estas manzanas.--¿Cómo está el pequeñín? –preguntó, pero después se llevó ambas manos a la boca al darse cuanta que había pronunciado la palabra "pequeñín" frente a Winry

-No te preocupes… no pasa nada—Winry la miró sonriente; pero tras esa sonrisa, ella sabía que realmente esa palabra si le había causado algo en ella¡cielos¡Cuánto le había podido afectar una mísera palabra! Era obvio: solo recordar que adjetivos como aquel le hacía a él enfadar tanto… Por más que quisiera, jamás, aunque lo deseara, podría olvidarse de Edward Elric… pero todos estos sentimientos ella prefirió guardarlos un día muy en el fondo de su corazón, por que tenía una gran razón para vivir la vida y no llorar a mares por él—Lo he notado algo extraño.—contestó después de un rato—No sé lo que le ocurre, pero cuando veo sus ojos es como si estuviese viendo los de él—Winry recordó la mirada de determinación que tenía él la últimas vez que lo vio "Se parece tanto a él" pensó.

Muy cerca de allí estaba Pride, vistiendo la misma capa de hace un rato; al parecer, se había logrado escapar de las manos de Envy…

"Me pregunto si mi existencia tiene algún sentido" Pensaba él. La capucha que llevaba hacía que su rostro se viera de manera parcial, por lo que a simple vista no podía saberse quien era él. "¿Quién soy yo realmente?"

Fue en ese instante cuando sucedió:

Winry perseguía a Szcheska, la cual se había adentrado a una librería, lo que significaría que esta estaría literalmente "pegada" en ella, razón por la cual la rubia debía apresurarse en alcanzarla antes de que eso sucediese, mientras iba esquivando a las personas que pasaban en dirección contraria a ella. Pero, por alguna razón, —quizás el destino—chocó precisamente con aquel encapuchado: con el mismísimo Pride.

-¡Lo siento!—se disculpó la rubia

-Iba distraído…. Fue mi culpa. —contestó el rubio casi en susurro, al tiempo en que al pararse, se limpiaba su traje, por lo cual no vió a la chica con la que se había estrellado.

-¡Las manzanas!—exclamó Winry al verlas esparcidas por el suelo. Rápidamente, comenzó a recogerlas una a una.

-Te ayudaré…--murmuró Pride. A decir verdad, aquella situación le incomodaba bastante: nunca le había sucedido esto antes, menos con un humano, por lo que no sabía si esta era la manera correcta de actuar ante tal situación: recogiendo las manzanas en el suelo junto con la rubia, por lo que se agachó al suelo para coger las manzanas.

Ambos lograron recoger las manzanas, pero: al divisar la última de estas, Winry estiró la mano para cogerla… al igual que Pride lo hizo del otro lado, frente a ella. El rubio alzó la vista hacia la mujer que tocaba su mano: no podía creerlo… ella… él… ellos…su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas ¿quién diablos era aquella hermosa mujer que le hacía sentirse tan confundido y a la vez, tan increíblemente bien? Pride no quería que ella soltara su mano, porque era tan cálida; sus ojos, no quería que se fueran de los suyos… apenas la conocía… y ya había algo en él que le impedía alejarse de ella. No quería que aquello terminase. Winry, por su parte, solo pudo divisar los labios del joven, pues la capucha cubría casi todo su rostro.

-¡Se te queda una manzana!—exclamó Pride al ver a la joven salir de allí velozmente para alcanzar a su amiga

-¡Puedes quedártela!—le contestó a lo lejos, para luego agregar---Gracias…--su voz era lejana, de tal forma que parecía un susurro

El ojimiel vio la manzana que estaba en su mano… cada vez que la vería, la recordaría, a ella, de esa forma no la olvidaría, no la iba a olvidar… como todo en él

---------♪♪♪ ♪-----------

"¿Por qué me siento así?" pensaba Pride, mientras seguía su camino "Yo estaba bien, hasta que la vi… y ahora no puedo esperar a verla de nuevo… pero, ni siquiera sé su nombre… ¿la volveré a ver algún día?"

El intentaba pensar, recordar la imagen de aquella chica, hasta que de pronto, siente como un niño de aproximadamente seis años se pegaba a él.

-Escóndeme—le pidió el pequeño, parecía estar asustado

-Suéltame…--le contestó de forma cortante el homúnculo, jalando su capa para quitarse al niño de encima.

-No te vayas…. —la voz del pequeño estaba entristecida. Pride pudo ver, al voltearse para contestarle…. Que aquel niño poseía un cabellos similar al de él… unos ojos miel idénticos a los suyos, pero que poseían un brillo que los de él no tenía… su mirada… esa mirada.

Otra vez las jaquecas comenzaron. Estar cerca de ese niño le hacía mucho daño… ¿por qué se parecía tanto a él¿Por qué?

-No te vayas… quédate—la voz del pequeño era suplicante.

Pride intentó alejarse del chico… apenas lo divisaba ahora que se alejaba… cuando:

**-¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS PAPÁ!!!**—Exclamó el pequeño hacia Pride, abrazando a su oso de peluche que llevaba junto a él**.--¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!--**Insistía

-¿Cómo?—por primera vez el semblante tranquilo del homúnculo había cambiado a uno irónico… algo alterado.--¡¡Jamás en mi vida te he visto!!

-¡¡¡Papá!!!—gritaba el pequeño, haciendo pataletas en el suelo.

-Pero que mal padre…-comentaba la gente, que se agrupaba alrededor de aquella escena.

Pride no entendía nada de nada….

-¡¡No he comido en días!!!—chillaba el pequeño. Pride lo cogió de la mano (a regañaditas) y se lo llevó con él a gran velocidad, con tal de alejarse la aquella gente tan chismosa.

-Menos mal que al fin lo aceptó…-comentaron varios

---------♪♪♪ ♪-----------

-Escucha pequeño…--Pride le habló a chiquillo después de que estuvieron bien alejados del mercado.--¡¡Yo no soy tu papá!!—intentó decirlo de la manera más correcta que creyó

-Ya lo sé—contestó el chiquillo tranquilamente, sentándose en una banca del parque.

-¿Cómo?—Pride seguía sin entender.

-¡¡Que ya sé que no eres mi padre!!!

-¡¡Entonces por qué le dijiste a todas esas personas que si lo era!!!

-Veras. —La mirada del niño se asemejaba a la de un ángel—Es que unos chicos querían golpearme… pero si me veían con mi padre, no lo harían—sonrió

Pride estaba impresionado.

-Entonces le hubieras pedido a tu padre que te ayudara. —Pride cerró los ojos al hablar, para luego, al abrirlos, viera al pequeño con la mirada gacha.

-Yo no tengo papá…--dijo el niño con tristeza

-Lo siento—se disculpó el homúnculo. Cielos, en ese día había hecho de todo, hasta alterar su personalidad tranquila.

-¡Hey!, si te invito un helado… ¿me perdonas por lo del mercado?

-De acuerdo—contestó Pride, aunque no sabía exactamente que era un helado… hasta que rato después, el chiquillo pareciera de nuevo con dos conos de helado entre sus manos.

-Toma—le entregó uno de ellos—Es de menta

Pride lo tomó en su mano, aunque no sabía que hacer exactamente con él. Giró el rostro hacia el pequeño, para ver que hacía este, imitó luego el gesto, de lamerlo

-¡Está frío!—exclamó al probarlo

-Claro. —Contestó el pequeño—por eso se llama helado

-Que extraño—comentó el homúnculo—"Padre" nunca me dijo que existían cosas así en el mundo: me pregunto si él sabrá que existen estas cosas. —Reflexionó el rubio—aunque lo dudo, pues él todo lo sabe.

-Tal vez no quiso decirte. —comentó el pequeño

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Pride lo miró sin entender.

-Mira: en esta vida, uno no puede creer en todo lo que ve y en lo que no; por esa razón es que hay que andar con cuidado por la vida….

-Padre jamás me mentiría….

-¿Te han dicho que eres bien raro?

Se hizo un silencio

-Por cierto…--Pride terminó su helado antes de seguir--¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo me llamo…

-¡Edwin!—se escuchó. Ambos se voltearon hacia donde la voz provenía— ¡Edwin!

-¡Es mi mamá!—exclamó

Pronto la silueta de una mujer joven se asomó por el parque, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules: No había duda, era ella, se trataba de ella¿quien más podía ser: Winry Rockbell

-¡Edwin Elric!—exclamó al encontrar a su hijo.--¿Dónde habías estado?

-Con él—indicó el pequeño

Winry miró al hombre que señalaba su hijo: ahora podía verle, ahora que no llevaba la capucha en la cabeza… Pride también pudo sentirlo. Winry abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo

-Edward—murmuró antes de caer desmayada

**CONTINUARÁ…**

---------♪♪♪ ♪-----------

**_Notas:_**

**_• En el siguiente cap incluyo más sentimientos, pensamiento y/o emociones de Pride_**

**_• Siguiente cap Royai_**


	2. Creí que eras tú

_**Gomen!! sorry... olvidé que llevaba este fic... u.ú En verdad, estos días ando super NO-inspirada para escribir algo descente, aunque espero que el proximo cap venga mejor :) **_

**_Gracias por leer!!_**

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

_**2. —Creí que eras tú...**_

-¡Edward!—Winry despertó recostada sobre un sofá, ante las atentas miradas de la Sra. Gracia, Elysia y su hijo Edwin—Ed…

-¿Edward?—Edwin se extrañó al oír aquel nombre de la boca de su madre

Winry sacudió su cabeza

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Edwin se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. —contestó. —Te desmayaste cuando me encontraste…

-Cierto…--susurró ella casi para sí.--Edward… ¿donde está Edward?

-¿Edward? El tipo que me estaba junto a mí…--Edwin se quedó pensativo—Nunca dijo que ese fuera su nombre: se fue apenas te cargó conmigo hasta aquí

Winry abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Estuvo aquí? Pero… ¿Cómo¡¿Por qué dejaron que se fuera?!—Winry intentó levantarse del sofá, pero la Sra. Gracia la detuvo

-Yo misma lo recibí…--la miró casi como si el dolor fuera propio. —No era Edward…

Winry cayó sobre el sofá, impresionada

-Estaba segura de haberle visto…

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-¡Mañana, seré Fuhrer!—exclamó Roy Mustang con gran ánimo, sacando sus cosas del escritorio que ocupaba antes…

Havoc se acercó a él

-Minifaldas al fin¿eh?—le dijo, encendiendo un cigarro

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza¡Riza me mataría si hago eso!—exclamó

-Eso lo aprendió después de ya… ¿cuánto llevan tú y Riza de casados?

-Cinco años…--resolvió Roy—Cinco largos años…

-¿Han sido difíciles?

-Eso ni lo preguntes—Roy cerró los ojos…--¡Mira que seis hijos y uno más en camino son un tormento constante!

-Entiendo… ¿es por tus hijos que te quedas haciendo horas extras?

-Principalmente es Por Riza ¡No la aguanto!—se quejó el moreno.--¡Este embarazo la tiene histérica¡Se devora la nevera en un dos por tres¡Antojos a las tres de la madrugada¡No doy más!

Havoc se quedó paralizado antes él, indicándole que mirara hacia atrás…

-Así que… soy Histérica¿eh?—Riza estaba furiosa tras él

Roy sonrió nervioso

Risa carga su pistola

-¿Embarazada y puede hacer eso?—preguntó Havoc, cuando Riza comenzó a disparar hacia Roy, Mientras él corría por la sala

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-Pride, eres un Tonto—concluyó Envy cuando ambos homúnculos se encontraron en un sitio oscuro.--¡Por tu culpa casi nos descubren!

Pride agachó la cabeza…

-De no ser porque me transformé en otra persona similar a Ed… tú, en este momento no sé lo que podría ocurrir…

-Lo lamento. —contestó Pride fríamente

-Decir "lo lamento" no cambia nada… --Envy cogió a Pride por los hombros, para propinarle un golpe

-Hey¡ya dije que lo lamentaba!—Pride se levantó velozmente del suelo, devolviéndole, de la nada, el golpe a Envy que este mismo le había propinado segundos antes

-¿Quieres pelear, "ochibi"?—de dijo, mostrándole a su adversario una sonrisa maliciosa

Pride sonrió

-No, pelar contigo en realidad, no me servirá para nada—negó con la cabeza como quien estaba escuchando a alguien decir estupideces--¿Qué haremos¿Pelear hasta la muerte, hasta que uno de los dos muera? Sabes que ninguno de los dos morirá, pelearemos entonces eternamente¿eso es lo que deseas?

-Eres bastante más extraño de lo que pensé, Pride…--Envy lo miró despreciativo—Eres un imán para atraer líos…

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo respuestas, no sé quien soy, no recuerdo nada antes de Padre y de ti… yo creo, yo siento que soy algo más que Pride…

Envy frunció el ceño

-¿No te has preguntado alguna vez…--y su voz se cortó en ese instante, pero luego de cobrar ánimos, retomó su pregunta.-- … como era tu vida antes de ser un homúnculo?

Envy se quedó en silencio

-¿Por qué preguntas?— contestó—No, jamás me ha interesado: me basta con saber que mi nombre es Envy y que soy un homúnculo… y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo—saltó desde el techo donde estaba hasta el suelo para quedar en cuclillas frente a el rubio… y levantar su rostro con una de sus manos para mirarle fijamente--¿No crees que es mejor así?

-Es solo que a veces. —Pride se soltó de él para voltear su mirada hacia un lado. —Yo, a veces… tengo recuerdos… que no son míos… de cuando era humano… ¿no te ha pasado alguna vez a ti?

Al hacer esta pregunta, recibió un golpe de su compañero en su rostro.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!—exclamó, arrojándolo lejos de él

-Por hacer preguntas entupidas…

Pride jamás entendía por qué cada vez que intentaba saber algo más de él, de sus pasado, de aquellos personajes que parecen de vez en cuando en su mente… cada vez que preguntaba algo sobre su pasado oculto, Envy hacía cosas similares… en sus tres años de vida había sido así, siempre de la misma manera ¿qué era aquello que Envy le ocultaba?

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

Winry se echó sobre la mesa del comedor, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos: No lo entendía, sencillamente no podía entenderlo… ¿No era Ed? Estaba segura de que era él… algo en ella le decía que si lo era… algo en su corazón le dolía fuertemente, le apretaba. Winry parpadeó un instante, para dejar fluir aquella lagrimita traviesa que al fin había logrado salir…

Llorar…

Deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas… le dolía… le dolía recordarlo, le hacía mal y le hacía bien a la vez; dos sentimientos tan contarios se encontraban de aquella forma en su corazón

Edward Elric…

…él era el culpable de que ella estuviera así…

Secó con sus manos su rostro, si Edwin la veía así¿Qué explicación le iba a dar? Por supuesto: No podía decirle "El recuerdo de tu padre me tiene triste" Esa clase de cosas no merecía saberlas él, un niño tan pequeño; a su edad era mejor contarle relatos maravillosos de la vida de su Padre… relatos fantásticos que le hicieran admirar a un ser que nunca había estado presente en su vida, pese a que ese ser era su padre.

Su niño era muy pequeño, incapaz aún de comprender el por qué su padre no estaba con ellos, pero ella no podía reprochárselo; había sido su decisión esperarlo… pasase el tiempo que pasase, ella estaría allí, brazos abiertos… para recibirlo… así sería… sería así algún día

"No entiendes; nunca entiendes…" Edwin comenzó a correr en dirección a los campos que habían a las cercanías de su casa "Mamá… jamás podrá ser…" pensó deteniéndose junto al río: el mismo río donde Al se escondía cuando se peleaba con Ed… y donde solo Ed le encontraba…

Le ponía triste: le ponía triste ver a su madre llorar a escondidas, saber que espera a una persona, y saber que esa persona jamás llegaría…

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

-Roy… amorcito… ¿no me digas que olvidaste escribir tu discurso?—Riza había acertado… Roy, a su lado en la cama, le sonrió

-S-si—tartamudeó él

-Bueno… sabía que podría ocurrir algo así… por lo que yo misma escribí un discurso para UD.

Roy miró los papeles que le entregó su esposa con desacuerdo.

-¿No crees que están muy largos?—le dijo a su esposa. Ella se molestó

-Entonces escríbelos tu mismo…--dijo, lanzándole el resto de las hojas en la cara y levantándose de la cama—Tengo antojo… voy a la nevera…

"Riza nunca se molestaba así cuando le pedía algo similar antes de que nos casáramos…" pensó, hasta que al fin razonó "**Casado: Game Over**"

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

"Mamá… ¿por qué no conozco a papa?…" pensaba el pequeño, con la mirada perdida hacia el río… abrazando sus rodilla y encerrándose en sí mismo "Ojala alguien me dijera que hacer; Si mi papá estuviera aquí conmigo, de seguro me entendería… sabría que hacer y no tendría yo que pasar por esto" pensó lanzando un suspiro "Si mi papá estuviera con nosotros, las cosas serían tan diferentes…" bajó aún más la mirada… "Papá¿realmente nos abandonaste a mí y a mamá? …

-¿Otra vez tú, niño?—una voz logró despertar al rubio de sus pensamientos, se giró rápidamente hacia atrás en posición de enojo… pero este se desvaneció al ver el rostro del hombre

-¡Eres el rarito encapuchado!!—le dijo, apuntándole con el dedo

Pride lanzó un suspiro, luego le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al pequeño

-¿Está bien la mujer que te buscaba la otra vez?—le preguntó, sin entender siquiera él mismo lo que acababa de decir

-Si… preguntó por ti cuando despertó

-¿Por mí?—se extrañó el homúnculo, sentándose junto al joven

-Creo que te confundió con otra persona…

-Ya veo…--pronunció el ojiarena con tono decepcionado ¿decepción¿Por qué hablaba así?

"Otra persona" pensó el homúnculo, bajando la mirada "Ya veo… así que ella debió conocerle…" Suspiró

La mini copia de Ed le quedó mirando…

-Oye…--lo despertó de su trance--¿¿Conoces a mi madre??

Pride se encogió de hombros, con la misma mirada perdida de hace un rato

-No lo sé—musitó sin energía, ante un pequeño que lo miraba sin entender

-Eres más extraño de lo que pensaba

-¿Qué es extraño?—le interrogó el ojiarena--¿Puedes definir extraño? Extraño es, algo que no es común, al menos, en la vida de alguien, según su perspectiva; nada es puramente extraño, porque nada es normal, extraño es nada y nada es extraño en el universo…

-No hables así—se quejó el rubio—A penas voy a la primaria

Pride negó con la cabeza

-Pero imagino que eres bastante listo como para comprender lo que está pasando aquí—rió el homúnculo, con una mirada gélida y fría en sus ojos

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**_

**Leiram** : Jeje, pus yo adoro el Pridewin T.T es una lástima que hayan tan pocos fics de esta pareja...

Bueno, cro que en aquel entonces, realmente estaba inspirada...

**Rizita-chan:** Sip, será tan enredado como mi cerebro lo permita XD... y el Royai cumple factor importante en la historia. Y sip, el pequeño es hijo de Edward

**Lady Rosier:** Amiga!! T.T tu siempre dices eso para animarme, sabes que te quiero mucho por eso n.n -aunque no sea verdad que soy buena en esto XDDDDD-

**Ferchii:** ...cierta inocencia que pronto desaparecerá... XDDDD, Kawai, amo este amor en verdad--aunque siempre voy a querer Edowin en el fondo de mi ser... Besos y gracias por comentarme :)

**mery:** Muchas gracias por leerme!! en serio... casi había olvidado que tenía este fic -Es que ando poco inspirada, sorry--

Muchos besos y recuerde: Los quiero mucho (Ahora me creo Barney XDDDD)


End file.
